


The Difference in Power

by KabochaKitsune



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Begging, Breaking, Casual NB Erasure, Claiming, Come All the Way Through, Come Inflation, Come Through-and-Through, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Debauchery, Dominance, Drooling, Dry Orgasm, Excessive Come, Gagging Up Come, Graphic Description, Grooming, Humiliation, Kinda, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mindbreak, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Onomatopoeia, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submission, Unrealistic Sex, Violent Sex, Virginity, Wet & Messy, Wetting, breaking in - Freeform, excessive precome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: The best way to learn is by doing. Doffy teaches his protege what it is that an omega craves.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	The Difference in Power

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Sometimes it's smut o'clock.
> 
> AU where Law stayed by Doffy's side. For insert your own reason here, idk, what plot.
> 
> Straight up I didn't even reread this; sometimes it's just kinktown in my gdocs. (eta fixed the html errors and most glaring typos)

"Aa-aah, fuck, Doffy..." Oh god, oh god he was big, he was _so big_...

"That's it, Law." His father's voice was wicked, cruelly amused... but cooed with an undertone of soothe, reassurance, _real praise_ that rolled off him in scent tones like a cloud. Law couldn't help but moan, soft and low: more in _acknowledgement_ than pleasure, a submissive response to the sure, strong virility of that domineering scent. It was a rush - he'd never been under the weight of another alpha's scent like this. But while Doffy was unyielding, looming steel, he was just as much shield. His scent blanketed over Law, over the whole damn bed, pressing him down almost more strongly than the weight of his body - the weight of his _cock_ , still sinking in, relentless, oh _god_ -

Law felt more than heard a _sob_ burst out of his throat, dug and clutched at the sheets with both hands, feeling like he was being swollen from the inside out, pressed broader by the sheer fucking _fill_ of that magnificent cock.

"That's it. Feel it. Feel how it fills you whole. That is what an omega craves. The _fill_ , absolute. Full to the _brim_."

" _Aaaaah!_ "

Doflamingo had punctuated that last word with a _thrust_ , strong and hard, forcing at least three more inches deep into Law's bowels, all at once, making his stomach lurch. Law gagged, thrashed, found himself completely prone, chin digging into the sheets and sticking to them with sweat and spit. His cock, trapped between his belly and the bed, was full and hard and swollen, but he could barely feel it except now that its weight was firm against his skin. All his focus was on _Doffy's_ cock instead, still sliding slowly home.

"Oh god. Oh god. Please. How much more? How much more it's so much I'm going to die..."

"Shhhh. Not much further. A few more inches..."

"Aaah oh my _god_..."

 _A few more!?_ And what did Doffy consider "a few"?

Law tried, _tried_ to measure his breathing, to take deep breaths instead of the wheezing panting near-panic as that cock practically pushed his organs out of the way, filling him _so_ full, making his hips ache and his thighs spread wide in desperation to accommodate. He dimly noticed, as that thickness pressed ever deeper, sliding through his quivering sphincter with a slick friction that was driving him steadily as mad as the feeling of losing his bodily integrity, the spreading sensation of wet sticking his belly to the sheets, his cock less leaking and more dribbling, pooling pre underneath him as it drooled just the same as his panting mouth from sheer overload.

And then strong thighs pressed to the backs of his, really pinning him down; hips met his backside; and a firm, thick weight nudged up against his hole, broad and hot, and a guttural moan unlocked from the depths of his gut, eyes rolling back and whole body quaking with thrumming _need_. He suddenly wanted that knot inside him more than he wanted _air_ , and found his hips finally lifting again, just enough to back up against its incredible breadth, _begging_ for it despite how impossible it seemed for something so _big_ to ever fit inside him.

"There it is," Doffy rumbled, running long fingers over Law's forehead and up, back, brushing sweaty hair off his skin, transitioning smoothly into petting over the younger man's scalp. "Now you understand."

"Please," Law whined, his voice high and tight, body undulating between the mattress and the firm weight of the other's body, nudging back again and earning a purring growl from the other man. "Oh god, please, please alpha, oh my god, Doffy-san please, you're so big, need you, need you, need your knot..."

"Shhhhh." A long, firm tongue licked across the back of his neck, and Law found himself immediately pressing his forehead into the mattress, exposing skin, presenting himself gladly for a claiming bite should it come. But Doffy just nuzzled into his nape, kissing from his neck up to his ear to nip softly there instead. "Just relax. Adjust. I'll let you come down a bit."

Law didn't _want_ to come down, whined through gritted teeth and rolled his hips up again, _begging_ for that knot, for the fill, to be stuffed to the brim with knot and cum and claim. But Doffy's weight was firm and still, little kisses and nips dotting his neck and ear and - once Law turned, gold eyes watery and blown-out and soft when he searched out the other man's - forehead, jaw, chin, cheek. Finally, finally, lips, meeting the pleading tilt of the smaller man's head and devouring his mouth, thrusting his thick tongue inside in a sweet but dominant _fucking_ while Law trembled and moaned and accepted him deep, twining his tongue with the intruder, sucking greedily on it, drooling helplessly onto Doffy's mouth.

Even as he drowned in that kiss, happily and helplessly _hungering_ for his adoptive father's dominance and claim, he felt his body slowly easing from its tension, his muddled head clearing bit by bit. And while he didn't recoil - didn't even need Doffy to sluice a large hand between his head and the sheets to grip his jaw, hold him captive in the kiss he didn't _want_ to break - he felt his gut clench, his cheeks start to _burn_. God - _god_ \- had he really begged desperately for knot like an omega? Had he really just... slutted out and drooled for fill and cum and dick?

When Doffy finally broke the kiss, it was with a chuckle, pressing another soft peck to lips, then to brilliantly red cheek. "There you go. You feel the difference, now?"

"Yes..." Law whispered. He should have been too embarrassed to even speak, but the other's presence was still domineering, _dominant_ , demanded answer and brooked no disobedience. And Law didn't feel nearly as embarrassed about that.

"Had I wanted, I could keep you just as pliant as when you begged for it like that... called me _alpha_..." Law flinched, trying to turn his head away, but Doffy held his jaw and chuckled darkly once more, nuzzling against his temple. "That is the power of a stronger will, a stronger presence. A stronger _scent_. Even other alphas will cow beneath you and _beg you_ to ruin them."

The moan from Law's lungs was unbidden and dark and _loud_.

He could do this, too? Smell and feel so incredibly _powerful_ and unyielding?

That long tongue lapped over his neck again, up the side this time, over jaw and ear and temple. "That's my boy. I'll teach you to bring _anyone_ to heel. To make any man or woman roll belly-up and beg you to proclaim your dominance over them with stink and seed."

"Please..."

"That's right, sweet boy. Just like that."

"Doffy-san..."

"I love it when you call me that." Law cried out, arching up into the body tightly pressed to his, as fingers found his nipple and _squeezed_. "Deferent... It's a beautiful look on you, Law."

"Doffy-san... Doffy-san... teach me... ah...! Ah, but make me yours first..."

"That's right." Those fingers rolled, earning a whine, a squirm, a hand clutching the offending forearm tight. "I'm the only one you'll ever say _please_ to. I'm the only one you'll ever call _alpha_."

"Yes, alpha..."

"Fufu~ Good boy. I will teach you to bring absolutely anyone to heel. But first... I'll ruin you for anyone else."

"Please, alpha..."

"Shhhh...." Fingers pinched, twisted, _pulled_ , and Law arched back and _wet himself_ , crying out with yelps and whines, hips trembling and jerking as he soaked the sheets with piss, his voice and scent alike crying out submission and fear and plea. Doflamingo _rumbled_ , pressing his face against Law's neck and _breathing_ deep. "That's it... my good boy... my sweet thing... give yourself to me..."

"Doffy-san..." Law's voice was small, so small, hips quaking, hands white-knuckled in the sheets or on Doflamingo's arm. "Take me, daddy, take me, own me..."

Doflamingo _purred_ against the smaller man's throat. "You haven't called me _daddy_ since you were ten or so..."

"Dad," Law half-corrected, but it felt _wrong_ in his mouth, and he breathed " _daddy_ " again instead. "Alpha, Daddy, _Doffy-sama please please fuck me -_ "

Doffy's scent was suddenly a _roar_ of hunger and domination and unbridled lust, backdropped all by pure alpha ownership and _force_ , and Law dropped immediately into position as the older man levered himself up: face and chest flush to the mattress, fingers clutched in the sheets right by his shoulders, thighs wide but knees firm in the mattress with hips lifted to expose himself, offer the best angle for the other man's pleasure and ease, and it wasn't even a breath before massive hands were gripping his hips and that hot, huge cock was pulling out much too fast. Law cried out in not-quite-warning, quivering, his anus _pulsing_ around that massive thickness and slick friction; hands tightened but pace slowed just slightly, just enough. Doffy read his sounds and scent like reading his _mind_ , and dimly, Law knew he'd be able to do that, one day, too, and that made prostrating himself under his father's lust all the more delectable.

He barely had time to let that flit through his head before the direction of the friction reversed, _fast_ , and it wasn't until that broad perfect knot nudged against him again that Law's mind caught up to the sweet painful sensation of a real _thrust_ , heard that he was screaming, felt his throat rasping raw from the sharpness of his cry.

"Good boy," he heard dimly, heard his responding whimper thick with praise and thanks and desperation and need, and then Doffy began to _fuck him_.

It was shallow at first - rather, shallow for _Doffy_ , a good sound fucking for Law's size, the fill thick and too-much and too-deep as he cried out in dull pain and wrenching pleasure and desperate, pleading submission, keening and wailing and yelping with every firm, pounding thrust, his hole throbbing and his gut lurching and his mouth and eyes and cock all weeping and drooling, leaking steady streams of drool and tears and pre. Doffy didn't take long to press further inside, and further, fucking deeper and making Law _scream_.

"That's it," he purred, voice somehow perfectly steady and in-control despite his involuntary growls and rough gasps. "Feel it. Take it deep."

" _Please_ ," Law managed to nearly shriek, finding the barest scrape of voice between cries and whimpers and thick, desperate _moans_. He was jerking more than rocking, trying to meet even every other thrust, his ass begging with as much obvious hunger as his slutty sounds, his almost _omega_ -sweet submissive scent. Doffy responded immediately, thrusting deeper still, forcing that massive, thrumming cock deep, deep, _deeper_ , until Law was gagging with every lurch of his battered gut. Doffy held that depth for a long few minutes, making the boy _rhythmically_ choke, tears and snot dribbling down his face, hips _quivering_ in strong, bruising hands.

"You're beautiful when you weep," he purred, and Law nodded frantically against the mattress, acquiescence, _gratitude_ , unable to form words.

Finally, finally, when Law was seeing stars because he could barely get a breath, Doffy took mercy on him. After a fashion. He pressed _deeper_ , and deeper yet, and Law was howling and sobbing and weeping but no longer gagging, coming hard with no warning, all sensation tight in his cock and his navel - but no lower. His scrotum did not tighten; his spurts were not thick and ropy and opaque white. He came pure pre, drippy and thin, and trembled with desperation and horrified whines.

"There you go," that dark voice rumbled in his ear, and Law sobbed, hips quaking, cock spurting painfully. "You're coming in submission. You're coming for _me_. Not for you. You're coming to tell _your alpha_ how much you love being violated by his cock."

Law whimpered in agreement without even considering, a weak whine of submission following, his hips rocking up to adjust to Doffy's depth, make the angle _perfect_ , and Doffy growled in ferocious approval.

The next thing Law knew, that knot was _pounding_ against his hole, firm and hot and virile, and he was shaking his hips, backing up against it, yelping and half-moaning and crying out with need and approval and unbelievable pleasure. _Need it need it need it_ was a pulsing mantra in his head; he didn't know if he managed to voice it or not, but the stink of it rolled off him in waves, pure desperation, a perfect _slut_ for his alpha's perfect cock, and he moaned like a whore when it started to _catch_.

It pressed him apart, pushing his pucker open first an extra half inch, then a full one, then _two_ , nearly getting stuck in the tight hold each time, and finally Law heard his throat break open with his voice, his own shouts of _alpha alpha alpha knot me knot me daddy daddy please daddy please_ distant in his ears but roaring rough in his throat, ripping him hoarse, and finally that massive, hard, throbbing-hot knot _crammed_ his tight opening wide and _popped_ home.

Law realized he was coming before he realized he was screaming, feeling that knot inflate further once inside, spreading his insides, locking that huge cock into him, and he was jerking on it, milking it, his own orgasm finally full and sparking and _blissful_ as his cock erupted, his own knot swollen in nothing and aching from it, spurting all over the sheets and his thighs and his belly. But god, not nearly as much as _Doffy's_ , thrumming inside him and _filling_ him deep. His own screams broke down into hoarse, deep-throated moans even as Doffy purred and growled roughly in his ear, body still thrusting shallowly, whole cock and especially knot _pulsing_ inside Law's too-small body. Law could feel himself really spreading wide now, organs crowded together, as his bowels filled and swelled and then oh my _god_ he felt his stomach fill, and fill, and _fill_ , and he gagged once, queasy, as it started to bloat. His moans gained an edge of deep discomfort, too-full like he'd stuffed himself at dinner and then some, and it kept coming, and coming, stomach distending away from his abs, tight and too much, and he gagged and hiccupped and _tasted it_ just as Doffy's jerking thrusts slowed, eased to twitches. It wasn't soon enough, and Law gagged and choked, nearly retched, and felt it _fill_ his throat, splorch thick onto the back of his tongue, then again, filling his mouth, and then more, making him cough as he tried to breathe, god, still _moaning_ , as Doffy's cum splurted past his lips by the mouthful, onto the sheets, dribbling down from the corners of his mouth by the time Doffy slowed to a twitch here, a throb there, and finally, blessedly stopped.

Law was wheezing. _Twitching_ with aftershocks, collapsed completely onto the bed in a mire of his own sweat and piss and cum, and Doffy's cum besides in a puddle under his cheek. Fingers brushed over his forehead again, and though his eyes were open, they were so blissed-out unfocused he didn't see the other man's face when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Look at you, Law... completely full with my cock and desire and seed." Law's only answer was a weak moan, some discomfort, but mostly unbridled, fucked out _bliss_. Doffy purred against his neck and nuzzled into his hair. Large callused fingers played, petted, along the edges of his distended gut, and Law was dizzily surprised to hear his next moan pour out thick with pure, submissive pleasure. Too-large lips smirked against his ear before dropping a soft kiss there, parting to allow teeth to oh-so-softly nip. "You're mine. Sweet and full on my knot. Did you enjoy yourself, my good boy?" Law's answering moan was _loud_ , and Doffy lapped fondly at his ear and throat, brushing fingers through hair, holding the smaller form close beneath his. "I'll teach you well. To ruin alphas, betas, and omegas alike, just like this. You can have anyone you choose, son, once you learn how to take them."

Law shivered, responding at last with a slow purr, rumbling through his whole body, tucking up close into his father's warm embrace. Doffy held him, just like that, whispering sweet, cruel promises, and Law luxuriated, blissfully full with his alpha's semen, throbbing sweetly on that huge, perfect knot, and fantasizing about who and what he would have, one day, with power like this, as perfect Doffy-sama's right hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha/alpha is my fucking weakness 😩 Expect a hundred more variations in different pairings in the future
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
